Abcd comme
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Abcd comme... est un OS qui regroupe 26 petites discussions d'Hermione et de Drago sur le rythme de chaque lettre de l'alphabet ! Rated M juste pour le vocabulaire employé !


**Hello everyone ceci est mon premier OS, soyez indulgents please et faites moi progresser avec des reviews ! **

**Sachez que dans ces 26 petites discussions ne sont prises en compte que l'inamitié gryffondor / serpentard, le seigneur des ténébres n'en est jamais sorti (des ténébres hein) et du coup... bah aucune allusion dans ce petit OS ! Et il n'y a que Drago et Hermione qui discutent ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je prie pour que des personnes ne trouvent ce texte pas trop naze !**

**Disclaimer : tout cet univers magique appartient à la plus grande magicienne, JK Rowling**

OOOOOOOOOOO

**A comme …**

- Abruti ! Malfoy revient ! Espèce de petit veracrasse ! Va te faire voir chez le cornak ronflu !

- Tu devrais te laver la bouche Granger , aussi bien que tu laves tes dents de castor et tes cheveux de sang de bourbe

**B comme…**

- Brave petite Granger, toujours à défendre la belette hein. Il devrait à prendre à se servir de ce qu'il prétend avoir dans le pantalon et toi à la fermer Granger.

- Tu n'es qu'un petit … seprentard

- Waouw, je suis soufflé par ta répartie !

**C comme …**

- Change ton Disc Malfoy ! Sang de bourbe, sang de bourbe, tu crois que ça me touche encore ? Tu me déçois, si tu cherches à insulter et blesser quelqu'un , renouvelle toi ! On ne te l'as donc pas appris ? n'as-tu pas lu le guide du parfait serpentard ?

- Tu m'as plutôt l'air remonté pourtant, ça à l'air de fonctionner ! J'arrive à te faire sortir de tes gonds avec la même éternelle insulte

- Mais non espèce de troll, je dois simplement être allergique à ta petite personne sans cœur avec un ego surdimensionné !

**D comme ….**

- D-R-A-G-O, pas Malfoy, on avait passé un accord depuis qu'on a bousillé la potion de Rogue, pour se venger de ses retenues injustement attribuées à nos personnes, on s'appelle par nos prénoms

- Moui, ça très cher , c'était avant que tu lance cette rumeur comme quoi que je faisais des devoirs pour des faveurs sexuelles ! Merlin, tu sais le pire, c'est la honte qu'on ressent quand des élèves viennent vous voir pour leurs devoirs de potion ! Tu n'es qu'un gobelin enragé Malfoy !

- Un service de tonne!

**E comme … **

- Episkey ! Tu n'es qu'un espèce de.. de .. pourquoi je te soignes Malfoy ? Tu as sciemment attaqué Harry, et tu trouves le moyen de te faire soigner par moi ! Je devrais te laisser toi et tes blessures, te faire souffrir, te laisser te..

- C'est bon, arrête je vais allez à l'infirmerie ! J'en ai bien besoin, j'ai quand même insisté pour que ce soit une sang-de-bourbe qui me soignes ! Je dois prendre de suite une potion ! Dégage Granger

- Lave toi de mes microbes, on sait jamais, mon sang s'est peut-être mélangé au tien ! Je suis sans doute contagieuse, hein _Drago_…

**F comme …**

- Faire une potion avec toi, Grangie, ça a du bon ! J'en ai marre de me salir les ongles à couper des limaces à corne et des foies de chauve-souris ! Tu veux tellement tout contrôler que tu fais toutes les sales besognes, à croire que t'aimes ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! Mais viendrais-tu d'avouer apprécier ma compagnie ?

- J'aime passer du temps avec les petites personnes Grangie, c'est ma mansuétude naturelle

- Ah tu voulais dire condescendance naturelle Drakonichou, la petite personne qui te bat dans chaque matière et qui est plus doué que toi va te laisser récurer le chaudron

- Compte la dessus ! Un simple coup de baguette suffira, l'aurais tu oublier toute sang-de-b

- Malfoy!

**G comme …**

- Gagné ! Ne pleures pas trop Drago, tu me dois 10 Gallions d'or ! Haaaa, j'adore les paris, on devrait en faire plus souvent ! Merci Malfoy je vais pouvoir faire de magnifiques cadeaux de Noël à Ron et Harry !

- Tu n'oserais pas

- Ah je vais parler de ta générosité tout autour de moi, ne t'inquiètes pas !

**H comme…**

- … Hermione … Bon voilà je l'ai dit, satisfaite ? Peux- tu maintenant me rendre _ma_ baguette, qui est je te le rappelle ma propriété, et qu'un duel s'imposerait pour régler cette affront !

- Mmhm je ne suis pas satisfaite, c'est un ton trop contraint… Mais si tu insistes, on peut parier sur le gagnant du duel, j'ai vu un magnifique encrier justement !

- Tu es d'un drôle Granger !

- Mais tout autant que toi MALFOY

**I comme … **

- Incarcerem ! Malfoy, que je sois claire et n'essaye même pas d'ouvrir ta sale gueule de dragueur ! La prochaine fois que je te vois flirter avec Luna, je te coupe ce à quoi tu tiens le plus ! Clair ?

**J comme …**

- Jolie jupe Granger, tu as enfin compris que des jambes étaient faites pour être montrées !

- Toi et ton regard que je peux sans mal qualifier d'appréciateur, dégagez de mon corps avant que ma jambe rencontre fortement ton entrejambe !

- Mais tu place ta jambe entre mes cuisses quand tu veux Granger !

**K comme … **

- Katy Perry ! Mais si voyons ! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien de moldu alors ?

- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une Edith Oiseau

- Glade! Clairière! pff ..

- Quoi Granger ? Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ?

- C'est Edith Piaf ! Pas Oiseau ahaha, ah, ahaha, j'ai mal au ventre

**L comme … **

- Lamentable Granger, tu n'arriveras jamais à voler correctement ? C'est pas Merlin possible !

- C'est toi qui as insisté !

- Bah tu m'as aidé en Métamorphose, et je ne voudrais pas avoir une dette envers toi , donc je t'enseigne le vol !

- Je t'ai aidé par obligation de McGonagall et son foutu rapprochement des maisons ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et franchement je trouves ça bizarre que tu sois tout d'un coup intéressé par ma personne

- Pas par ta personne, mais par ma dette qui ne doit pas entacher mon nom et ma famille

- Un devoir de Malfoy en d'autres termes

- Juste ça

**M comme…**

- Maintenant ! Cache toi ! La vache, on a failli se faire prendre par Rusard

- Une vache, quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est une expression moldue , laisse tomber !

- Et tu me reproches de vous prendre pour des bouseux et des paysans !

- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir voyons ! Et je ne suis pas moldue, je suis une sorcière avec des parents moldus. Tu saisis la différence ? Je suis une sorcière, avec des pouvoirs, une baguette !

- C'est bon, du calme Hermione

**N comme…**

- Nathalie, ou Nathalia, à moins que c'était Natacha. Ah non je sais, Nastasia !

- Malfoy, ais-je , à un seul moment dans ma vie, une seule fois mentionnée le fait, que je voulais entendre parler de tes nombreuses et pitoyables conquêtes d'un soir ?

- Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais dit, mais je sais que tu profites de mon expérience, et qu'en plus, tu vies ta vie par procuration !

- Oh oui, j'ai besoin de conseils pour draguer une pétasse à gros seins !

- Une Grangie lesbienne ! Attends, laisse moi imaginer ça ! Je paris que tu fais ça avec Weasleytte ! Elle est sexy dans son genre

- Malfoy, je vais rester calme. Et te répondre tout aussi calmement et clairement. Point n°1 : ne m'appelles pas « grangie » . Point n°2 : bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, si j'étais lesbienne , je chercherai encore où était l'insulte. Point n°3 : même consigne que pour Luna, si tu oses poser tes pattes de dragueur sur Ginny, je t'enfoncerai ta baguette si profondément dans ton

- J'ai saisi l'idée, c'est bon.

**O comme…**

- Shady!

- Ah Granger , je vois plus rien !

- C'est le principe du sort crétin de serpentard, qu'est ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ? Et des filles en plus ! Mais arrête de ricaner, sinon le prochain sort te feras beaucoup plus de mal !

- Ok, ok du calme ! J'étais avec Lavande, je me suis pas introduit de force. _(explose de rire)_ Crois moi !

- Une blague salace dès le matin d'un crétin de Malfoy ! Quelle bonne journée qui commence

Ahahah

- Arrête de rire, sinon je te fais avaler ta langue

**P comme …**

- Potter ? C'est lui ton meilleur ami ? Même pas la rouquine ?

- Non, c'est Harry, tu sais qu'il a un pré hésitation, il sait toujours quoi faire pour me faire rire et me rendre heureuse. Drago.

- Avoue que vous couchez ensemble ! Hermione.

- Nan, je te jure ! Jamais de la vie, c'est qui toi ?

- Blaise

- Bah tu t'imaginerais coucher avec Blaise ? Bah c'est pareil pour moi avec Harry, comme avec Ron !

**Q comme… **

- Quinze mille fois non, et non ! Je ne suis pas avec Ron. Ça me paraîtrait comme un inceste je crois

- Ah pauvre Belette, il est au courant au moins ?

- Arrête de t'occuper de ma vie, ok ?

**R comme …**

- Rattrapeur de l'année Hermione ! Potty ne pleures pas trop ?

- C'est bon ! Bravo ! Tu as battu Harry, satisfait ?

- Oh que oui ! Je suis même en train d'écrire une chanson

- Tu n'apprendras jamais la modestie, toujours imbu de sa personne à ce que je vois !

**S comme…**

- Si tu devais choisir qu'un seul livre pour tout le restant de ta vie, lequel ce serait Drago ?

- Cette question est tellement … toi ! Franchement, c'est quoi l'intérêt de la question ?

- Réponds c'est tout !

- BIEN ! Alors je dirais, l'Art d'être grand-père de

- Victor Hugo, oui je sais ! Dis tu es quand même au courant que c'est un roman moldu ?

- Et alors ? C'est bon je dénigre pas _tout_ ce qui est moldu.

- Si tu le dis ! Moi, c'est l'Histoire de Poudlard

- Vraiment ?

- C'est le premier livre que j'ai lu sur la magie, enfin premier livre que j'ai lu en sachant que la magie existait vraiment

- Toi c'est un livre de magie, et moi un moldu

- Eh oui

**T comme…**

- Tu es prête, arrête de gigoter comme ça Hermione ! C'est bon, on sait tous les deux que tu vas exceller à cet examen, alors arrête , pour l'amour de Merlin, d'être angoissée comme si tu étais une gamine de 12 ans !

- Hé ! Je ne le fais pas exprès, alors _s'il te plait_ , ne me parles pas comme ça !

- Très bien, _( la regarde dans les yeux et parle calmement )_ je sais que tu vas réussir cet exam, tu es prête, tu as travaillé , et tu connais tout sur le sujet des métamorphoses, tu es la meilleure , alors, je te le demande, respire et calme toi

- … , merci Drago .

**U comme …**

- Unité et fraternité Drago,ce sont les maîtres mots de cette fin d'année, le directeur a réellement insisté la dessus.

- Je sais , mais de là a mélanger les quatre maisons pour le banquet de fin d'année, je trouve que c'est un peu poussé non ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir Weasleytte et Potty se rouler des pelles alors que je suis en train de manger, ça me couperait nécessairement l'appétit, sans aucun doute !

- S'il te plait, ne les appelle pas comme ça, ce sont mes amis et tu le sais. En plus Ginny et Harry sont adorables tous les deux ! En plus, si tu crois que moi j'ai envie de voir cette écervelée de Pansy te baver dessus comme sur la plupart de tous les mecs et de supporter ces coups d'œil langoureux et ces allusions salaces à toute la gent masculine, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil !

- C'est vrai que Pansy est … une glue et une sacrée allumeuse ! Mais dis moi, ça veut dire que tu t'attends à ce qu'on mange ensemble ?

- Je crois que tu déformes mes propos,et ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. N'est ce pas toi le premier qui a parlé de manger face à mes amis ? Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte ta présence, allez ciao Malfoy !

- C'est Drago _(en criant alors qu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir)_

**V comme …**

- Viens ! Ferme les yeux je t'ai dit ! Je ne vais pas te livrer au Grand Dragon c'est bon Hermione !

- Au Grand Dragon , c'est qui ça ?

- Rien , enfin personne, une expression, sorcière apparemment !

- Bon qu'est ce qu'il faut absolument que je vois Drago ?

- Tada ! Regarde, une seule et unique table pour tous les élèves ! J'ai utilisé des sorts d'élargissement d'espaces, ainsi…

- Tout le monde peut rentrer sur une table qui parait mesurer 20 mètres alors qu'en réalité, elle laisse la place nécessaire, c'est ça ? J'adore vraiment la magie, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut faire non ?

- Heu oui, je suppose que les moldus ne peuvent …

- Peu importe, c'est génial ! Drago, ça a du te prendre du temps mais tu as même prévu la déco,woaw je pensais pas que tu t'investirais autant dans cette idée !

- Veux tu briser ma modestie renommée Hermione ? Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas non plus que je passerais autant de temps sur ton projet

- Maintenant, c'est notre projet, voir surtout le tien, c'est absolument parfait ce que tu as fait

- L'idée et la réalisation, bon duo nous deux !

**W comme … **

- Wingardium Leviosa, wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa

- C'est bon, il n' y a plus de drapeaux a accrocher de chaque maison Hermione. Tu as finis avec les trois derniers

- A vrai dire, non, il en reste encore un, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'accrocher

- Ah bah fait comme tu veux, j'imagine que personne ne vas s'amuser à compter les fanions de chaque maison. Mais laisse moi deviner, tu veux que ce soit serpentard qui soit le moins représenté…

- Tu sautes toujours trop vite aux conclusions Drago. Et encore une fois, tu as faux

- Encore une fois ?

- Oh c'est bon, laisse moi finir. Tiens, c'est un de Gryffondor, je te le donne. Disons, en gage de notre amitié, ou du moins de notre mutuelle tolérance.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non , pourquoi, tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Hermione, tu me donnes un drapeau représentant le lion de Gryffondor alors que je suis un Serpentard de corps et d'âme ?

- Tu crois pas que toi et ta fierté en faites trop ? C'est un simple clin d'œil, je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'accrocher dans ton dortoir ou de te trimbaler avec non plus, ok ? C'était un simple, heu, cadeau ! Et je trouves d'une extrême impolitesse de l'avoir refusé mais en même temps, je suppose que c'est moi qui suis stupide ! Une simple et sotte sang-de-bourbe qui offre le symbole de sa maison,ancestrale ennemie de la « noble » maison de Serpentard, à un sang-pur justement de serpentard. Finalement, tu avais raison, je n'avais pas réalisé le potentiel comique de mon geste

- Hermione , c'est pas ça, écoute je ..

- Je suis sûre que tu as quelque chose de très intéressant à me dire, mais vois tu je n'ai pas la moindre envie de l'entendre ! _( elle termine sa phrase en criant )_

- Hermione, attends ! _(elle ne l'écoute pas, et pourtant s'arrête juste avant de quitter la Grande Salle, car est tombé comme par magie à ses pieds un fanion vert et argent)_. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on nous offre un cadeau, on fait de même non ?

- Oui , c'est vrai, enfin si on en a envie

- J'en ai envie

**X comme … **

- Xénophilius Lovegood n'est pas un sorcier que l'on peut croire sur parole Hermione ! Toi, plus que tout autre devrait le savoir et être d'accord avec moi !

- Comment ça moi plus que tout autre ?

- Tu as un esprit terre à terre, tu es rationnelle, tu ne peux croire en cette folie

- Oui , c'est vrai j'ai toujours été rationnelle

- Ah merci, tu reviens enfin à la raison !

- Mais toujours est-il qu'un jour ma rationalité en a pris un coup quand j'ai reçu une lettre d'une certaine école m'annonçant que la magie existait et que j'étais une sorcière ! La rationalité a disparu en ce jour

- Voyons Hermione, la magie existe, mais c'est une science ! Je veux dire on ne peut pas tout faire, il y a des règles, tu le sais, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?!

- Oh arrête je t'en prie, ne me parles pas ainsi, pas comme si tu me connaissais bien !

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne te connais pas ? Je veux dire on a passer pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers mois. Et on ..

- Drago, je suis désolée, mais d'un côté je sais que tu as raison, que c'est complètement irrationnelle, voir stupide, et j'ai tout comme toi, très souvent douté des dires de la famille Lovegood, mais là c'est différent, je le sens au plus profond de moi, c'est la vérité. Je sens que je dois le faire

- Donc tu vas partir. Tu ne vas pas passer ton diplôme ? Ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour ta dernière année ? Juste parce qu'il parait , selon une prophétie douteuse,qu'un né moldu une fois par siècle perd ses pouvoirs et son statut de sorcier s'il est diplômé ?! Foutaises, calembredaines ! Et en plus, évidemment ce serait toi cette née-moldue ? Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu vas prendre le risque de ne pas avoir de diplôme juste pour une vague et sombre possibilités de ne pas être une vraie sorcière ?

- Drago, malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je ne suis pas considérée comme une vraie sorcière, toi le premier me l'a assez répété. Pas question que ça recommence. Je n'ai pas le choix et je ne deviendrais pas une moldue, je préfère ne pas avoir de diplôme et revivre un an dans le Londres moldu, plutôt que de perdre mes pouvoirs magiques. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque là , juste pour un diplôme ! Je préfère mille fois ne pas faire de magie pendant un an et être sûre de posséder mes pouvoirs à vie ! Alors oui, ceci est un au-revoir.

- Comment tu peux faire ça ? Potter ton soi-disant meilleur ami te laisses ainsi partir ?

- Oui, il me laisse partir en m'ayant fait comprendre que si j'agis ainsi, il ne me parlera plus, il ne conçoit pas que je … fuis.

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu partes

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Peu importe, tu partiras quoi qu'il en soit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Alors tout est dit

- Au revoir Drago

- Au revoir _Granger_

- Granger ? Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? C'est comme ça que tu réagis ?

- Attendais-tu une autre réaction de ma part ?

- Tu veux dire d'un sang pur égoïste, condescendant et médisant ? A vrai dire, moi aussi je croyais mieux te connaître Malfoy

**Y comme … **

- Yvain ou le chevalier au lion est un roman de chevalerie, Yvain est en effet un des chevaliers de la table ronde. Je vais vous lire le début aujourd'hui les enfants, et si vous l'aimez on continuera la semaine prochaine !

- Mlle Granger ?

- Oui…. Dr..Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet hôpital ?

- Et toi ?

- Je suis bénévole ici, mais je déteste qu'on contourne mes questions

- Je te cherchais, j'ai retrouvé ton adresse mais tu n'étais pas dans ton appartement et ta voisine m'a informé que tous les samedis tu venais faire la lecture dans cet hôpital pour les enfants, d'où ma présence.

- D'accord, certes, mais pourquoi voulez tu me voir ? Je croyais qu'on s'étaient tout dit non ?

- Je, j'étais en colère d'accord ? Tu as bien pardonné à Harry non ? Il me l'a dit ! Alors, ne t'énerve pas, et je sais pas, viens boire un café.

- Un café ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? Attends , deux secondes, depuis quand tu parles à Harry ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ?

- Ecoute c'est une longue histoire, d'accord ?

- Que tu me raconteras après, allez, part et laisse moi faire mon travail

- Hermione

- Quoi ?! Tu vas encore me reprocher de tenir à ma vie de sorcière ?

- Hermione

- J'accepte un café, mais tout à l'heure

**Z comme ….**

- Zabini m'a trouvé ton adresse, et il fallait que je te voies

- Bien, c'est chose faite..

- Tu peux me reprocher d'être condescendant, mais toi , tu es rancunière !

- Ou peut-être aigri, seule et fatiguée ? Aigrie parce que mes amis m'ont tourné le dos, ne m'ont pas soutenu dans ma décision, m'ont traité de lâche ou de peureuse, ou d'idiote. Seule, parce que je suis dans le monde moldu, coupée de la magie, qui malgré ce que tu as pu penser , fait partie de moi. Fatiguée, parce que chaque jour qui commence, je n'ai aucune envie ou raison de me lever, à par celle d'attendre que l'année se termine enfin. Fatiguée d'être seule et aigrie aussi bien sûre et fatiguée de, d'être en colère ! Oui je suis en colère, et rancunière !

- Très bien, avant que tu continues, moi aussi j'ai des choses à te dire, mais aussi à te reprocher. Je te remercies de me considérer comme un de tes amis, et de reconnaître que je ne te juges plus, que je sais que tu es une sorcière. Mais tu n'es pas parfaite, et tu n'as pas agit correctement

- Pardon ? J'aurais donc du perdre mes pouvoirs pour...

- Laisse moi finir ! Tu n'as pas agit correctement, tu viens nous voir, et sans préambule, sans nous laisser le temps de réfléchir ou de l'accepter , tu annonces que tu dois partir pour une raison que tu daignes à peine nous expliquer ! Et après tu pars, tu disparais ! Ecoute, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas fait ce qui était nécessaire, ou que ce n'était pas la seule solution. C'était certes une décision qui te revenait à toi seule, mais tu n'as pas l'impression de nous l'avoir imposé sans , sans même en parler ? On aurait au moins pu chercher, t'aider, ou juste comprendre. Mais non.

- J'avais cherché, qu'est ce que tu crois ! Que de ne plus pratiquer la magie pendant une année entière était ce que je souhaitais ? D'être coupé de ce monde qui est le mien, de mon environnement, de Poudlard, de Ron, de Ginny, d'Harry, et … et de toi était ce que je voulais ? Tu m'insultes encore là !

- Et toi tu ne m'écoutes pas ou tu ne veux entendre que ce qui t'arranges ! Alors d'accord on n'aurait peut-être pas trouver un moyen de t'éviter ça, ni de t'aider, mais on aurait pu essayer. Avoir le sentiment de soutenir une amie qui a l'air de tourner le dos. Bordel, tu dois pourtant savoir que les causes désespérées c'est la spécialité de Harry ! Et quant bien même on aurait pas trouver de solution, on aurait pu t'écrire, par voie moldue, te féletoner,

- Téléphoner

- T'envoyer un mall

- Un mail

- Ou venir te voir en train ! Arrête de me reprendre, veux-tu ?! Tu dois avouer avoir une part de responsabilité dans ta situation. Néanmoins, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je reconnais avoir merdé, je t'ai mal parlé et je ne supportais pas que notre dernière discussion se soit tellement mal passé. Tu me manques Hermione, plus que j'aimerai.

- Ok… je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Je crois que si j'ai agit comme ça , c'est parce que j'étais en colère, et attristée évidemment mais aussi que je ne voulais pas accepter cette situation. Et finalement, c'était peut-être plus facile de , de , oh comment dire ça ! Je ne voulais pas couper les ponts, enfin ne plus avoir de contact avec vous, désolée pour l'expression, loin de là. Mais, inconsciemment c'était plus facile de partir si vous étiez en colère après moi, et moi après vous, la séparation était moins douloureuse.

- Oui , mais ce n'était pas juste

- Je le sais, je m'en veux, ok ? Et je reconnais ne pas avoir agit correctement ! J'espère que t'es satisfait !

- A vrai dire, non.

- Putain, Malfoy !

- Drago, s'il te plait, appelle moi Drago, passons un marché, interdiction de nous appeler par nos noms de famille.

- Excuse moi, c'est l'habitude !

- Alors c'est une vilaine habitude, Hermione.

- Tu sais que , toi aussi tu m'as.. manqué, et bien plus que je ne l'avouerai

- On est donc deux

- ...

- ...

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire alors ?

- Que je vais devoir apprendre à me servir d'un téléphone apparemment

- J'accepte de te servir de professeure ! Au fait, je rêve ou tu es devenu ami avec Harry ? Et comment Zabini a-t-il eu mon adresse ? Comment vont les Weasley ? Et donne moi des nouvelles de Poudlard, et surtout Hagrid ! Oh, les repas dans la Grande Salle me manque terriblement

- Hermione

- Oui ?

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi _(lui tend un fanion aux couleurs de Gryffondor)_

- Drago, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert, on ne rend pas un cadeau, encore moins à celui qui l'a fait !

- Ce n'est pas le même , je n'aurai pas osé voyons !

- Moui

- N'est ce pas de l'ordre de la politesse que de remercier un ami qui fait un cadeau ?

- Merci ! Mais maintenant réponds à mes questions Drago, s'il te plaît bien sûr !

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Ne monte pas sur tes grands balais mais je te trouve un peu, heu, ingrate ..

- Ingrate ? Mais si tu attends quelque chose en retour du cadeau que tu m'as fait, c'est pas ça offrir. Offrir n'implique pas recevoir.

- J'aimerai pourtant recevoir quelquechose de toi. Non pas pour le drapeau, c'était un simple clin d'œil. Mais tu n'imagines pas les efforts que j'ai fait pour te retrouver,et aussi pour mettre mon égo surdimensionnée selon tes dires pour venir te voir

- Drago Malfoy je te remercie d'avoir demander à ton meilleur ami Blaise de rechercher mon adresse.

- Allez quoi, tu n'es pas reconnaissante encore une fois

- Trèèèès bien. Drago, merci d'avoir pensé à moi, d'avoir voulu me retrouver et d'y être parvenu. Merci d'être venu jusque dans cet hopital et d'avoir patienté deux heures pour me parler. Merci

- Beaucoup mieux, mais saches que j'en attends un peu plus, quelquechose en gage de ta reconnaissance envers ma personne

- Je suppose que si je débute des pourparlers , nous en avons pour toute la nuit ?

- Exactement !

- Drago, qu'est ce que tu souhaites en gage de ma gratitude ?

- Embrasse moi

- Hahaha, allez dis moi

- Hermione, embrasse moi

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse moi

- Mais , je , mais.. NON

- Non ? Tu refuses de m'embrasser ?

- Oui , enfin non, mais on ne demande pas ça et...

- Donc tu acceptes

- Non. Arrêtes ça Drago !

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que !

- Tu as perdu ta force d'argumentation Hermione, je t'ai connu bien plus convaincante.

- Ah oui, comme lorsque je t'ai frappé en troisième année ?

- Souvenir douloureux, tu devrais m'embrasser pour te faire pardonner !

- Mais c'est quoi cette lubie, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? Moi si.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'en avoir envie ou pas , c'est juste que non. Attends, toi, tu as envies que je t'embrasses ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence ?! Je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle ou quoi ?

- C'est bon, rien, laisses tomber, ok ? Après tout c'est juste parce que je suis un mec, je voulais en profiter mais non, rien. Ne te montes pas la tête, n'imagines rien surtout, c'était , heu, comme ça , que je disais ça !

- Parfait !

- Parfait

- Drago?

- Hmmm?

- Embrasse moi

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, THE END ! Perso, la fin me laisse, bah, sur ma faim ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ciao **


End file.
